How to Save a Viking
by xXWhiteFuryXx
Summary: The Vikings of Berk are tough and almost mindlessly stubborn, constantly risking their lives just to get food from the dragons island. For nearly a century the dragons have been searching for the humans island, to try and drive them away from their own beloved island. So far no dragon has found it, not even close. Until now... (Basically role reversal, with a few more tweaks)


The fire in the center of the camp sizzled and popped, eating away at the dry wood that was thrown upon it. A group of muscle bound, huge men sat around it, laughing and cheering as they told stories of great hunts and victories. Chipper songs were sung, as the fire continued to burn away. They were in a thick forest, it teaming with life and leaves a healthy green. Tall, dark pines populated the area the most, providing shade in the day and washing the night with more thick shadows at night.

Several tents were set up here and there, in near proximity to the fire. A corral was also nearby, with a few sheep lazing around in it. Baskets full of collected berries and fruits were piled up beside one tent, the chill night air keeping them fresh.

In one of the tents, a lantern was on. Inside sat a small boy, (who most would call a runt) who was busy scribbling away in his journal, tweaking maps he made and correcting sentences and adding more information he had found during the day. Nearby was his cousin, who was snoring very loudly. Hiccup, the smaller of the two, couldn't sleep because of the growl like snores. It annoyed him to no end. But instead of waking up his cousin, he decided just to deal with it. He had notes to jot down anyways.

These Vikings were from Berk- a sad looking island that sat along the archipelago. It was desolate, almost no farmable soil and only a few measly trees dotted the island. For some reason the stubborn brutes refused to leave their 'beloved' island, and instead opted to try and survive on what they could. Now a decade ago Hamish Haddock the First found a very fertile, luscious land full of animals, food, water, and much more. So they started simply shipping goods from there to their island. Now this would be quite easy, if not for the dragons.

The beasts just seem to pop up out of nowhere about nine years ago. They easily burned ships and chomped up Vikings, and tried to get across that _they weren't welcome there._ But, Vikings are stubborn. They are like mountains, they refuse to move at all, no matter what. They wanted to use that island for goods so that's what they would do. So, they donned their armour and sharpened their weapons, ready to spill some dragon blood. It was almost like a sport for them, strangely enough.

And years upon years later, here is Hiccup, on his first mission. Along with him was his whole class, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout. Five bigger, more experienced Vikings came along as well to help them out. If they get the food back, they're a real Viking at last. If they don't...well they're probably dead. Being the chiefs son, Hiccup definitely had to make it back, to prove himself worthy of someday receiving chiefdom.

Hiccup was just thinking about how horrible it would be if Snotlout ended up becoming chief, when he hear a loud crash outside, then hollers from the Vikings out there. He stiffened. Maybe the fruit barrels just fell? The twins stacked them horribly anyways-

That's when he heard a gut wrenching crunch, a yell, then a loud roar. He immediately shuffled across the small tent and shook his cousins shoulder wildly, not caring if he got punched for waking up the behemoth of a boy up. "Snot? Snot? Snotlout wake up!" He hissed under his breath, hearing more roars and snapping of jaws, and the clang of axes and swords against scales and teeth. He knew this would happen. He's had the jitters about this trip ever since it was first announced- for once in his life he wished he had wimped out. Now he was about to become a toothpick for a dragon.

Snotlout finally woke up with a snort, looking very annoyed. He was about to gripe at Hiccup, but stopped when he heard the sounds of the struggle outside, and saw the fear in Hiccups eyes. Snotlout immediately grabbed his helmet and pulled his hammer from underneath his pillow, looking nervous. "What do we do?!" Hiccup whispered, looking frantic as he pulled out a small dagger from his vest pocket.

Snotlout looked just as scared as Hiccup. "I don't know! Uh, lets go find the others and wake them up?" Hiccup looked deflated at the thought of stepping outside, but nodded. Snotlout took a deep breath in, the let it out as he stepped outside.

Then he let out a shriek as he threw himself back, narrowly missing the stream of white hot fire. Hiccup looked like he was hyperventilating, and for once Snotlout could relate. They just couldn't catch a break though, because a Monstrous Nightmare poked its head into the tent, gnashing its teeth together it preparation for another blast of flame.

Hiccup gasped and grabbed Snotlouts arm, so he'd follow, and they fled out the back of the tent, the Nightmare on their heels. They passed one of the adults, and all they did was scream at them to get to the boats. So they spun and took off into the forest, running as fast as they could to the boats down at the makeshift dock. Hiccup was lagging behind, not able to crash through the underbrush like Snotlout could. Branches slapped and cut the cousins, but that didn't matter. They were almost there. Just a few more meters and...

An angry Deadly Nadder burst through the trees, cutting off Hiccup from escaping the forest and onto the bank. Hiccup yelped and turned around, feeling the ground shake as the Nadder followed. Snotlout cried out for him, but didn't dare near the huge creature. All he could do was watch Hiccup run back into the deep, dark, forest. His breath ragged and his steps clumsy, he pushed past the low boughs of the trees and leapt over small trickling streams, desperation gripping him like a clamp as he felt himself slowing down, and the Nadder closing in.

Just when the dragons jaws were about to catch him, Hiccup screamed as the ground seemed to fall out from underneath him. The Nadder screeched to a halt, watching as the mini rockslide carried the small Viking down with it.

Hiccup felt himself tumble head over heels down the sharp incline, rocks falling along with him. He was jostled and bruised all the way down, until he finally came to a stop. He laid limp, feeling himself loose consciousness. He could barely register any pain, he felt to numb, to spent, to scared. He felt trapped in his own body, it seemed to refuse to move for him. However, soon he felt himself slip into blissful unconsciousness...

-0-

Astrid, Gobber, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins sat on the ship, while two other surviving Vikings stayed guard as the teens helped load some surviving food and material onto the longboat. Everyone looked exhausted, some of the teens looked afraid even. Gobber did a final head count, and paused, feeling his heart drop.

"Where is Hiccup?" He said, feeling almost breathless. The teens snapped out of their misery and heads whipped to and fro, searching for the young brunet among some of the wreckage. Meanwhile Snotlout felt guilt start to eat away at him, and he froze when Gobber locked eyes with him. "You were with the lad last, where is he?" Gobbers voice was now hard and unforgiving, of course with a twinge of fear.

"W-we were running to the ship..." Snotlout choked out. "And...we were almost to the s-ship...but Hiccup got cut off by a Deadly Nadder and it chased him off into the forest." He gulped, throat constricting as he recalled the haunting sound he had heard only an hour ago. "I heard him scream...then it was quiet and I saw the Nadder f-fly off..." Snotlout lowered his head in shame, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. It was well known that Snotlout and Hiccup didn't exactly get along, but that didn't mean Snotlout wanted his cousin to die or anything! He still cared!

Gobber immediately looked broken, something inside him seemed to topple in on itself. He walked across the ship and sat down, head in his hands. Astrid's face went pale, and the twins froze in place. Fishlegs had to walk away to hide his tears. They knew it was going to be risky...but not many had prepared for full on _death._ Snotlout felt himself trembling, his hands shaky. He couldn't help but feel maybe Hiccups death was partly his fault. If he had just diverted the dragons attention or...but no, he had remained on the ship, much to scared to go help. He wasn't brave enough or strong enough.

Eventually the Vikings pulled themselves together, and raised the ships sails. Once the wind caught them, they were off. The ride felt off. No Snotlout teasing Hiccup, or the sound of Hiccup writing in his journal during the quiet of the evening. But what all of them feared was what the were going to tell chief Stoick.

-0-

 **Hi there! Hope you enjoyed :3**

 **Well, I've had this sitting around for awhile so I decided to dust it off and post it. Might as well right? I may continue it if enough people want me to, or just do it anyways. Updates would be irregular, because these days I'm really busy and have little free time, but I'll try :)**

 **Go ahead and leave a review, and have a nice day/night/afternoon!**


End file.
